A tu lado
by fangirlx.x
Summary: —Seré un aliado siempre. Rivaille alzó una ceja — ¿Para no morir? Eren negó —Para estar siempre a su lado. Oneshot Rivaille x Eren


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: ** Rivaille y Eren.

**Spoiler: **Si no lees el manga al día, no continúes leyendo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Historia chico x chico. Yaoi.

* * *

**A tu lado.**

.

.

.

El escuadrón de Rivaille estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de Oruo. Eren se había limitado a reír y comer en un principio pero luego Petra y Eldo le ofrecieron vino. Insistieron bastante y después de los primeros tragos los otros ni siquiera los vio venir.

Cuando Rivaille entro se encontró a todos sus hombres de confianza inconscientes por el vino, y al objetivo que vigilaban dormido en medio de ellos.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen?

Avanzó entre ellos dándoles puntapiés a algunos pero sin conseguir despertarlos. Empujó a Eren, pero tampoco dio señales de reaccionar. Cuando se agacho para moverlo y vio su rostro también sonrojado, temió lo peor. Se acercó y el olor a alcohol le llego sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Estos idiotas.

¿Cómo se les ocurría permitir que un adolescente con la capacidad de tomar la forma de un titán se embriagara?

—Maldición. Despierta Eren— Movió al chico y para su satisfacción pareció despertar.

— ¿Sargento?

— ¿Puedes levantarte?

Eren trato y se mareo.

—Estúpido— Rivaille molesto lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó. —Muévete o te llevare a patadas al sótano.

El chico sacudió la cabeza y trato de sacarse el mareo de esa forma, mala idea, sintió que su cabeza se desprendía. Rivaille lo arrastró fuera de la habitación asegurándose de golpear a sus hombres al pasar, varios quejidos recompensaron un poco su ira.

—Lo siento sargento— dijo Eren apenado —Yo no quise... — Se enredaba y no sabía cómo pedir disculpas.

—Cállate.

Eren guardó silencio y estaba haciendo esfuerzos por caminar, pero no era fácil. El soldado era más pequeño, fuerte pero más pequeño, Eren podía verlo hacia abajo sin problemas.

Siempre con ese semblante indiferente, no se sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, seguido quería preguntarle que pensaba. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre él, a veces sin pensarlo se hallaba caminando hacia él y seguido lo miraba desde lejos, cuando el soldado alzaba la vista y lo atrapaba se sonrojaba y se asustaba. Era la verdad lo ponía nervioso, y justo ahora su corazón latía con fuerza.

—No dejes de caminar.

— ¡Ah! sí.

Tratando de controlar los nervios y rogando para que él no notara su corazón latir desbocado, avanzaron por el pasillo. Era curioso a pesar el alcohol en su cuerpo podía sentir su olor, olor a productos de limpieza. Pronto llegaron al primer gran obstáculo; las escaleras.

Rivaille parecía hacer cálculos y Eren sintió que por primera vez leía sus pensamientos.

—No me tire por favor.

Rivaille lo vio y algo que no tuvo tiempo de identificar destelló en su mirada.

—Camina entonces.

Dieron el primer paso y Eren tuvo que recargarse en el soldado para no caer. Cerró los ojos esperando que en cualquier segundo lo enviara rodando por las escaleras. Abrió los ojos y se topo con la mirada irritada del hombre, podía jurarlo se estaba reprimiendo por lanzarlo.

—Lo siento— dijo resignándose y dejándose caer sobre Rivaille.

Su cabeza se apoyó en la pared, justo a un lado del soldado y sus torsos estaba tan cerca que se rozaban, eso no le ayudo a pensar.

—Tíreme gradas abajo y ahórrese la molestia. Después de todo si me lesiono me repondré.

No sabía que le pasaba, seguro era el vino porque no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Tenía días aislado, y aunque ahora todos lo trataban cordialmente en ocasiones veía desconfianza en sus miradas.

—Soy un monstruo de todas formas.

El hombre notó las lágrimas del muchacho y sentía los temblores en su cuerpo.

—No sé si una lesión en la cabeza se recupere, no me puedo arriesgar a que a tu cuerpo le pase algo irremediable.

Lo movió con fuerza y lo llevo al siguiente escalón.

Eren se sintió aun más miserable, su cuerpo sólo su cuerpo interesaba. No importaba que tan duro tratara de acercarse a él, nunca sería más que una misión, un objetivo a vigilar. Las lágrimas habían cesado, pero dejaron caminos húmedos por sus mejillas.

Cuando llegaron al último escalón Rivaille lo dejó de lado y abrió la puerta del sótano.

—Entra.

El chico obedeció arrastrando los pies y sosteniéndose contra la pared. Se sentó en la cama y alzó la cabeza mirando a su carcelero.

Algo en la mirada desolada del chico hizo a Rivaille seguir hablando.

—Me ofrecí a ser responsable por ti por una razón— El hombre se acercó con esa mirada indiferente —En tu mirada había fuego, una ferocidad olvidada por muchos.

—Mi cuerpo...

—Si eres una amenaza como soldado te eliminaré, si eres un aliado te protegeré, eso es todo. No voy a permitir que te dañes ni que te dañen.

Eren sonrió, esa actitud no la esperaba antes de conocerlo, pero ahora la admiraba. ¿Qué lo motivaba? ¿Por qué actuaba así? Ansiaba saber más de él, lo admiraba incluso más que antes. Y se dio cuenta que no importaba.

—Seré un aliado siempre.

Rivaille alzó una ceja — ¿Para no morir?

Eren negó —Para estar siempre a su lado.

Y por un segundo Eren se vio recompensado al contemplar como la sorpresa se apoderaba del rostro del soldado. Sin embargo de inmediato controló la expresión.

—Sólo me interesa tu cuerpo.

Lo dijo restándole importancia, como dándole en su punto débil del que se lamentaba momentos antes. Aun así Eren sonrió de nuevo.

—Entonces puede tenerlo.

Y para sorpresa de Eren recibió lo que él consideraría más tarde, una mirada divertida.

—Duérmete ahora.

El chico obedeció metiéndose en la cama y sólo segundos después se durmió.

Rivaille se quedo un rato mas observando al muchacho. El chico siempre estaba tras él como un cachorrito, y cada vez que lo atrapaba observándolo se sobresaltaba y apartaba la vista apenado. Cuando estaban solos el chico lucia como si de la nada empezaría a subir por las paredes de puros nervios, pero aun así no se alejaba de su lado.

_"Para estar siempre a su lado" _

Contempló su expresión pacifica a dormir, su cuerpo relajado abarcaba casi toda la cama.

_"Entonces puede tenerlo" _

Se marchó cerrando la puerta, tal vez algún día le tomaría la palabra.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola,** les dejo un oneshot de estos dos que me encantan cada día mas. Espero les guste.

Buen fin de semana.


End file.
